


seventeen x reader soulmate scenarios

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you live in a world where everybody has a soulmate, however you are yet to find yours. upon meeting your soulmate, your heart begins to race, you blush, you sweat. each chapter describes you meeting one of the boys of seventeen and realising you are soulmates.[hiatus due to exams]





	1. chapter 1 ; boo seungkwan

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing for svt so i hope i do the boys justice !! updates may be slow bc of school ,,, i will finish this Eventually though

It was a bitterly cold evening in October, yet despite your initial idea to just call a taxi home, you were set on walking a different way than usual. You had been finishing off work at the library - you often went there to focus, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere and lack of external distractions. You usually never stayed this late, but today your workload was impossible to complete without skipping lunch and working into the late evening.

"Just my luck." You sighed, rubbing your freezing hands together. Thankfully, despite the time, the sky was still quite light, and you looked up at a flock of birds gliding through the air gracefully. They looked carefree. You let out a puff of breath, as if to let out all your worries. You smiled, seeing it form in front of you like a cloud expelling your stresses and concerns.

You walked along the streets aimlessly, as if you were a tourist and didn't know this neighbourhood like the back of your hand. After meandering for some time, you reached the gates to your local park, and you felt a sense of accomplishment. What better way to change up your routine than taking in some nearby scenery? You decided to take this route. As you entered the park, you saw that it was relatively deserted, school children nowhere to be seen at this hour. The only sounds to be heard were distant footsteps and the sound of wind littering debris along the concrete path. Usually, you would be afraid of walking through parks alone without lots of people around, but this time you felt strangely serene, like it was the place you were meant to be.

Distracted from your thoughts, you looked up curiously as you saw a man suddenly stop in his tracks, facing you. You turned to look over your shoulder, assuming he was stopped for somebody else. Nobody was behind you. You pointed to yourself, silently asking if you were who he was stopped for. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. You broke into a smile at the absurdity of the situation, walking over to where he was frozen still. When you reached him, you felt your heart begin to hammer. You paused, taking in his facial features; deep brown eyes, chubby cheeks, and a cute button nose. Neither of you said anything for a while, until his jaw dropped, and he exclaimed, "Oh!" Moments after his exclamation, you felt your cheeks turn red, going through the same realisation as him. You relaxed after a few seconds, smiling at him softly.

"You're my soulmate." You breathed out, tears springing to your eyes. You had been waiting for this moment for a long time, everyone around you slowly finding their soulmates and leaving you behind. Your heart ached as you watched his expression become more gentle, too. He laughed in relief, stepping closer to you cautiously, before you leaned up and pulled him into a tight hug. You stayed like that for a while, comfortable in each others arms.

"This is so much better than I could have imagined." You whispered, tears beginning to fall down your cheeks. He broke free of the hug when you heard you crying, and blinked a few times. His own eyes filled up with tears, and before he knew it he was crying too. He sniffed, trying to get his words together.

"I've been waiting to meet you for so long. All of my friends have found their soulmates, and- well, I've just been so lonely. I'm so happy you're here. You're beautiful. Really. I- uh, my name is Seungkwan. What's your name?" You wiped your eyes, repeating his name in your mind. You liked it. You swallowed before answering him.

"Y/N. My name is Y/N. I, um- I've been really lonely too. So many nights I've wished my soulmate could just be next to me, but it never happened. Until now, I mean... Listen, Seungkwan, it's cold here, so would you want to come inside and warm up for a bit? My house is only a few minutes from here, I- you don't have to, but-" He interrupted you by nodding excitedly and taking hold of your hand tentatively. You grinned, squeezing his hand. You walked together in utter bliss, telling each other more about yourselves and sharing stories. You reached your house, and you let go of his hand to fumble for your keys in your bag with numbingly cold hands. You eventually grasped them, unlocking the door and letting Seungkwan in. You both removed your coats and shoes, and you led him into your front room. You reached for a blanket and handed it to him, and he thanked you. You shuffled close to him, leaning your head on his shoulder.

"Is this okay?" You asked him, and he nodded before bringing his legs up so he could get comfortable, your legs touching. You talked for a while about your lives, and you were pleasantly surprised to find out he was a popular idol. Who could've believed your luck? As you continued talking, you became more and more tired, and eventually closed your eyes, still listening. He took this as a sign to say goodnight, and he kissed your forehead. You blushed and said it back. Before long, you were both fast asleep.

Slowly, you fell more and more in love. You spent as much time together as possible, which wasn't as much as you might've liked, what with Seungkwan's busy schedule and your large workload - but you worked through it. You were eternally thankful that you had decided to walk through the park instead that one night. And you started to believe in fate after that night. He was your destiny, and you were his. That was certain.


	2. chapter 2 ; hong jisoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the second instalment of my self indulgent seventeen soulmate scenarios. i hope you enjoy!

You hated your job.

Well, maybe you didn't hate it. But working in a shop that just sold instruments, strings and other things that seemed pretty pointless was not as exciting as your uncle had made it out to be. He had said, 'You'll become a music person as soon as you step foot in there, Y/N! It's guitar _heaven_.'

'Well, to me, it's guitar hell.' You grumbled internally, or so you thought, because your boss caught your eye and glared at you. You held a hand up in apology, and made a mental note to yourself: do not call your workplace hell when your boss is within earshot. Just when you were looking at the clock to see how much longer you had to stay (3 long and tiresome hours), the bell above the door sounded, indicating a customer had entered. You sat up straight in an attempt to seem as if you enjoyed being here every day. A tanned man with chestnut coloured hair walked in, shooting a smile at your boss and shaking his hand. Your boss gestured you over, taking you by surprise, and you jumped in fright before escaping your desk and walking over to where the handsome customer and your formidable boss were. You felt your cheeks go slightly rosy as your boss put a hand on your arm and assured him, "Y/N here will help you today, I have a meeting to go to. Best of luck! I look forward to seeing you soon, Jisoo." He left the shop, and you felt your heart begin to race as the man- Jisoo, faced you.

"Y/N, what a lovely name. Ah-" You looked into his eyes and your face went completely red, your heart threatening to burst out of your chest. He squinted a little, as if he were focusing on a difficult task, and then beamed.

"You're my soulmate." You both said, your voice merely a whisper, but his was filled with joy. He laughed, gazing down at you fondly while you opened your mouth to say something, but no words would come out. You closed your mouth, smiling up at him, before trying again.

"I- um, I'm still in work for another three hours, but we could meet up after if you wanted to? I'd like to get to know you, I mean, if that's- if it's okay..." You trailed off after he nodded enthusiastically to your invitation, and you took a moment to admire your newfound soulmate. He had petite, elegant features, and dark eyes that glimmered like precious stones. He took a sharp breath, and clasped his hands together.

"Well," he cracked a smile, "I guess since you're at work, I should be the customer that walked in and didn't just find his soulmate. So... I'm looking for a new acoustic. I want a guitar that can accompany my voice without overpowering it, and catch people's attention without completely stealing my thunder. Have you got anything in mind?" You blinked, dumbfounded after having forgotten you were still working. You thought for a moment before exclaiming brightly.

"I have just the ticket, come with me." He followed you to a back wall, which displayed a dozen acoustic guitars. You hovered your finger in the air, searching for one that perfectly matched his description. You found it after a few moments, and took it off the wall to hand to him. He picked it up and was about to strum before he looked up to you as if to ask permission. You nodded and watched as he plucked each string delicately, making soft but sweet sounds fill the shop. You bowed your head once he finished, a blush creeping onto your face once again.

"You're very talented." You assured him, head still ducked down, but you were startled when he lifted your chin up with his finger. Your heart felt as if it had melted when he smiled at you comfortingly.

"Please don't be shy, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. You might not know me well yet, but you shouldn't be humiliated around me, okay? Ah, tell you what, why don't we get to know each other now? I'm pretty good friends with your boss. If I explained to him that his beautiful employee happened to be my soulmate and I simply had to take them on a date, do you think he'd mind if you left work a couple of hours early?" You looked back to the till with a tinge of guilt, but then placed your hand in the crook of his elbow and grinned up at him. You began to leave the shop, before you stopped and he turned to you.

"What about the guitar?" You frowned.

He chuckles. "Leave it. Something tells me I'll come back to this shop, sooner rather than later."

And so you two left. You never did hate that job half as much as you did before the brown eyed boy came in one day and claimed your heart.


	3. chapter 3 ; yoon jeonghan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love coffee shop aus and these 2 boys so i hope u enjoy :'))

You had worked at the quaint little coffee shop near your university for a few months now, and you began to recognise familiar faces as regulars streamed in looking for their fix of caffeine. You had only started working there to earn some disposable income on your days off, but you started to enjoy the atmosphere and how friendly everyone was. The gloomy Monday when you met Jeonghan started off no differently than any other work day, despite a rough start after waking up late, having to run to work in the rain and stepping in a puddle. You were determined to not let it ruin your day though, greeting your first customer with an earnest smile.

"What can I get you today?" You asked sweetly, to which the dark haired man chuckled in response, scratching the back of his head. You silently wondered what was funny with a prickle of annoyance, but kept smiling regardless. He shot a look to a different man sitting down, who ducked his head in what seemed to be embarrassment. You quirked an eyebrow, looking back at the man standing in front of you.

"Well, I was wondering if I could get your number? Ah, not-" You took him by surprise by laughing a little, shaking your head at the cheesiness. He stuttered awkwardly, turning around to look at his friend once more, and sighed. You started to feel bad for laughing, and so you put on a straight face and raised your eyebrows expectantly. He leaned forward a little and lowered his voice.

"Listen, it-it's not for me. It's for- ah, you know what? You probably get this a lot, right? I'm sorry, I'll just go." He retreated back to the table where the other man was, and you let your eyes linger on him before you turned your back. You bit your lip, contemplating if you were willing to cross this line. You sneaked another glance at the man who had been sitting down the whole time, and you felt your heart skip a beat.

Oh. Is he...?

You were stopped in your own thoughts when your eyes became glued to him. He was well dressed, with light hair and soft features. Your heart rate began to pick up again, and he turned to look at you. His eyes widened as he noticed you staring, and soon his friend caught on. The man that had asked you for your number on his behalf punched the cute boy's arm, and the boy stood up. You walked closer to the counter.

"Hi!" You tried to smile and greet him in the way you normally did with customers, but your heart was threatening to burst out of your chest. He stepped forward cautiously, not meeting your eyes. You looked over to his friend, who gave you an encouraging grin. You took a deep breath, and looked your soulmate in the eye. You were about to say something, before the boy's eyes widened and he gasped.

"I'm Jeonghan. I think you're my soulmate." You giggled slightly after he made his statement with such shock. He laughed along nervously, placing a hand on the counter. You smiled brightly at him.

"I'm Y/N. I'm pretty sure you're mine, too... In fact, I'm definitely sure, if you're feeling this feeling in your chest too." You leaned forward slightly and pressed your fingers lightly to his chest. His heartbeat was as fast as yours, and his cheeks lit up at the contact. You brought your hand back to your side, and cleared your throat.

"Um- would you like to order something? Since you're in a coffee shop and everything. I'll give it to you on the house, if you want." His face lit up and he made his order with delight. As you prepared it for him, he hovered near the counter awkwardly, observing your handiwork in awe. You decided to make another coffee for his friend too, whose name you learnt was Seungcheol. Your thoughts couldn't be rid of Jeonghan as you made the final touches to both of the drinks, and you swallowed once you had finished making them, the notion of turning back around again and being met by his pretty face overwhelming you. He thanked you as you hand both of them over breathlessly, flashing you a quick smile before returning to his seat reluctantly.

You tried not to stare as Jeonghan and Seungcheol chatted and drank gleefully, not having many customers early in the morning. You bit your lip, worried he might not see that you wrote your number on his napkin. But when you got a text from an unknown number after your shift, you found yourself believing in destiny. You arranged another date, both of you impatient to see each other again. Another date was scheduled soon after that, and another, and before you knew it you two were inseparable and falling harder for each other than you could've expected.

Mondays never felt as gloomy as they did before you met Jeonghan, and neither did any other day. You thought of him as your sunshine, because he shone light on your life in every sense. Even the rainiest of days felt like sunny days with him.


	4. chapter 4 ; lee seokmin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy this one !!! i was stuck for a ,,, long time but im p happy with the result !!!

It was a swelteringly hot day in summer, and of course on such a fine day everybody in your usually rainy city flooded to the beach. To your own surprise, you found yourself following the masses, desperate to soak up at least some of the sun. You knew it would be busy, but you couldn't have anticipated the drastic (and harsh) reality that there would hardly be any space for you on the beach. It was barely afternoon by the time you arrived, and yet you were still left wandering across the sand, stepping over people in order to find a place to simply put your towel down. After a long and tiring trek along the perimeter of the beach, you were ready to give up when you heard a voice from behind you.

"Are you looking for somewhere to sit? Here, I'll make some room, sit down." He moved some of his belongings, and you sighed in relief and thanked him profusely, sunhat still obscuring your vision. You sat down, removed your hat and looked to the man who kindly made room for you. You were taken aback when you were met with a slightly built man, brazenly shirtless who had kind looking eyes and a magnificent smile. Your heart skipped a beat as he stopped smiling and blinked in what seemed to be confusion momentarily. You averted your gaze, biting your lip as your heart beat rapidly, completely out of your control. He got to his feet abruptly, and bowed slightly.

"I-I feel a bit sick. I'll be back in a moment." He paced towards the lemonade stand that was placed cleverly on the beach and seemed to be getting a lot of business. You watched him walk away with a sense of longing, but then you were struck with a thought.

What if he was your soulmate?

That's what people had told you was meant to happen when you met your destined one. You frowned. 

'Should I go after him? Is this my only chance?' You thought to yourself, mind racing with thoughts before you staggered to your feet and followed him to the queue. Out of breath, you reached him, cutting past people in the queue who began to shout at you, but you didn't care.

You put a hand on his arm, and he turned around. When your eyes met, you became certain that he was the one, as if everything clicked into place.

"Excuse me, I'm so sorry, but I think you're my soulmate." You blurted out. The people who were annoyed at you quietened down, people turning around in shock due to what you said. But nobody was as shocked as the man was. He blushed deeply, and stared into your eyes with an undecipherable glimmer in his eyes. You jumped a little in shock when he wrapped his arms around you, earning a few 'aww's from the surrounding people. 

"My name is Seokmin. I'm sorry I was rude, it will never happen again. I've been waiting to meet you. What's your name?" He whispered, and you began to tear up.

"It's Y/N... I've been waiting for this too." You leaned back and were met with what you would consider the most beautiful smile you had ever seen. You found yourself smiling back instantaneously, his happiness emanating and infecting you too. You suddenly realised that you had pushed in front of the poor beachgoers in your desperate attempt to reach Seokmin, and turned behind you to apologise. They all greeted you with smiles though, so you bowed your head and returned your attention to Seokmin.

Every day you spent with each other, even in the pouring rain, was just like that sunny day all over again. He was your sunshine, and no dark cloud or thunderstorm could take that away.


	5. chapter 5 ; lee jihoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii sorry for the long wait but im Back this chapter is ft. soonyoung i hope u enjoy

You sat down on a hard plastic chair, tapping your foot nervously and biting your nails. It was your first day as a Pledis trainee, and you were filled with anxiety, as would be expected. You had worked so hard to get this far, and you knew you had a lot of work ahead of you if you wanted to fulfil your dreams of being a successful idol. You were prepared to take on the challenge though, inspired by your favourite existing idols to power through and overcome the fear that was coursing through you.

You were particularly interested in singing and songwriting, and you already had a few songs that you had composed yourself up your sleeve. You were pretty confident in the songs you did have, so you hoped whoever you worked with only had constructive criticism. You were waiting for someone to show you to where you would be for today, but the fact that you arrived on time three quarters of an hour ago was beginning to grate on you, as you considered yourself a very impatient person. You were considering telling the sweet receptionist that you would come back tomorrow, as clearly nobody had thought to send someone down to collect you, but as you were putting your belongings into your bag a young looking man rushed over, calling your name as if you were long time friends.

"Y/N! I'm so sorry I'm late, I forgot I was meant to come and collect the new trainee! That is you, right?" He reached where you had been sitting and bowed his head in apology. You forced a smile due to your mild annoyance at having to wait for so long, and stood up to shake his hand, assuring him that you were the rather unlucky trainee (although you didn't say the last part). As you looked at his face properly, you felt a pang of recognition which stopped you dead in your tracks.

"You're-You're Kwon Soonyoung! Wait... oh my gosh, that means-" Your mind was racing with thoughts as you realised the Jihoon that the receptionist had informed you you would be working with today was indeed Seventeen's Lee Jihoon, the idol you felt most tied to and who inspired you to be here in the first place. You were lost for words, and Soonyoung grinned cutely and nodded his head.

"You recognised me! I'm flattered. Yep, you'll be with our Jihoon. I think you two will get on well. You seem very like minded, not that I know you all that well yet~" You giggled and blushed slightly, any annoyance you had before replaced with overwhelming anticipation. The two of you walked upstairs, Soonyoung showing you the practice rooms and recording studios, where the bathrooms were and so on. He rambled about where he and his friends spent time together mostly, and shared lots of memories from when he was a trainee himself. He stopped by a closed door, and peeked through the small window. Your heart rate began to increase as you realised this was where he would leave you, and you would be met with the man you admired so deeply.

It felt as if the past five minutes were a dream, but suddenly the reality hit you. You were regretful that, in the short time you had spent with Soonyoung, that you were unable to show your appreciation or give him any praise, but he broke into another ramble before you could say anything.

"Well, here we are! I'll have to leave you now... Can I have your number? I'd really like to be labelmate friends!" You nodded as he gave you another adorable smile. You gave him your number, reluctantly waving goodbye to him as you knew Jihoon was behind the door and you felt intimidated all of a sudden. Taking a deep breath, you knocked on the closed door and waited with baited breath. You bit your lip as you heard shuffling from inside.

"Come in!" You would recognise that voice anywhere. You tried to hold back a blush as you entered the room, ducking your head as you closed the door.

"Hello." He greeted you nonchalantly, and you brought your gaze to him. He was smiling kindly, his eyes forming crescents. His grin widened when you met his eyes, and he leaned back in his chair slightly. Your heart began to pound, and you wondered in panic why he was looking at you as if he were assessing you. You looked down at the floor and swallowed, feeling awkward. You felt like you were making a fool of yourself, unable to speak and probably blushing a lot. You nearly jumped when he spoke again.

"Is this...? Are you feeling the same way as me? All choked up and- is your heart doing things?" You surprised yourself by chuckling at his wording, and you met his eyes again bravely. You nodded, debating whether to tell him that you had actually known of him for a long time, but you were stopped in your tracks when he stood up and cupped your cheek with his hand. Your face heated up at the contact.

'Is he going to kiss me...?' You thought to yourself, and you closed your eyes in preparation when he leaned forward. Your eyes fluttered open after waiting for a few seconds, once again feeling foolish, but it was then that he pressed his lips to yours. Your heart pounded, and you separated your lips from the kiss to ask him the question you had both really been thinking.

"Are you my soulmate? Like, you feel exactly the same?"

He nodded.

"Then this is gonna be a fun day."


	6. chapter 6 ; hansol vernon chwe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAA TEEN,AGE IS SO GOOD,,,, sorry for how long it took me to post this but here it is!! hope u enjoy!

All you wanted to do was run out of your front door and wait outside the animal adoption centre, but even you knew that was ridiculous, considering it didn’t open for another hour and a half. So instead you sat down, forcing yourself to be distracted, and tapped your fingers on a mug of tea impatiently. You were buzzing with more excitement than you knew how to handle, all because today was the day you would  _ finally _ adopt a puppy, after years of gushing about them to your best friend. Fed up of you being so obsessed with puppies (but never getting one), they had told you about an adoption centre they had found downtown. You had fallen in love with at least five of the puppies they had sent you pictures of, but there was one you especially yearned to adopt and love forever. It was a tiny shib who didn’t have a name, but you knew if you adopted him that the perfect name would come to you when the time came. In the meantime, you wasted time on your phone for a bit, deciding eventually to leave at a more reasonable half an hour before the adoption centre opened. When you got there, you stood on your tippy toes to try and spot the puppy of your dreams, and nearly fell over when you heard a voice behind you. 

 

“I’m glad that someone else is as enthusiastic as I am.” You turned around out of curiosity, and you were rendered speechless when you were met with a  _ very _ cute young man. He was wearing a cream sweater, with skinny jeans and messy light hair. You hoped the heat you felt rushing to your cheeks wasn’t too visible, but the way he scratched his head and blushed a little himself indicated it probably showed. You bit your lip and mustered all of the courage within you before questioning his motives.

 

“I-Are you here for the shib? Please don’t be here for the shib. Not to be rude. I just really fell in love with him.” His eyes widened in recognition, and you decided it was safe to assume he had similarly fallen for the cute shib at the adoption centre you were both standing outside of. You had to hold back a smile of adoration when you realised his shocked expression was similar to that of a deer’s, and looked at the ground beneath you instead. He began to talk again.

 

“I was actually gonna try and adopt that cute little pup today. I-um, I have a question, and I really hope it doesn’t sound weird…” He trailed off, scratching his head again compulsively and you looked back up at him. He swallowed and tried to ask again.

 

“Are you...are you my soulmate? I feel like, I don’t know, like I’m getting ill or something, my heart is racing - and I feel so hot and bothered - and I can’t tell if I’m gonna puke or if you’re the love of my life.” His words came out all at once, and it was your turn to be shocked as you felt exactly the same. Your smile was impossible to hide this time and you looked up at him, beaming.

 

“I think you’re my soulmate. And I think I believe in destiny as of today, because if it doesn’t exist, how would we both end up here at the same time?” He grinned with you, and nodded. He brought out his hand, which you could see was shaking pretty badly, and extended it towards you kindly. You took it and squeezed it comfortingly. He smiled harder and introduced himself. 

“I’m Hansol, by the way. I’d say it’s nice to meet you, but it’d be an understatement.” You giggled and as soon as he removed his hand from yours, you missed the warmth and safety it gave you.

 

“I’m Y/N. It’s really, really,  _ really _ nice to meet you. I’ve been waiting for this for a long time.” You found yourself blushing again, shifting yourself around awkwardly as you both waited for your chance to see the shiba inu that connected both of your destinies. Finally, the owner arrived, greeting you both as she opened up the shop for the business day. You both trailed behind her like ducklings as she walked through the door, peering around the shop to find the little guy you both wanted  _ oh _ so badly. You and Hansol both spotted him at the same time, and rushed over to where he was barking excitedly, seemingly pleased to have two people fighting over him. Not actual fighting, obviously, but you realised that one of you was going to have to have him and the other wouldn’t. You considered letting your soulmate have it, because, well, he was your soulmate,  _ and  _ the most beautiful man you had ever seen. You could see Hansol’s thoughtful expression from the corner of your eye as you gave the puppy as much love as you could. He took a sharp breath, but then breathed out and looked at you just as adoringly as he did to the puppy.

 

“You can have him.” He stated simply, and grinned as you gasped. You weren’t expecting him to say that, in fact you had expected him to put up a fight. Your eyes filled up with tears, unexpectedly, and you enveloped him in a quick hug. He hugged back immediately, and you couldn’t stop your tears as you breathed in his scent and heard his heartbeat as your head was pressed to his chest. He stroked your hair to comfort you, and after a long time you realised his heart rate had levelled out. He leaned back and flashed you a devious smile.

 

“I meant to say, you can have him - but only if I can come and visit him now and again. Actually, preferably more than now and again, since we’re soulmates and all that.” He winked, and you laughed in relief. You agreed to his condition, and took his hand as you went to collect the forms for adoption. 

 

You remembered that day with utter fondness even as you created more happy memories with Hansol and your new puppy. That was your beginning, and you couldn’t wait to see the story through.


	7. chapter 7 ; kim mingyu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update!!! chapter 7 is here finally :-) also belated happy seungkwan day aah!! i can't believe he's a whole 20 pls ,, anyway i hope you enjoy!

You were frankly exhausted after a long day of work, affording a quick glance at the clock and breathing a sigh of relief when you realised there were only ten minutes left before your shift ended. You sometimes wondered why you decided to work in a restaurant; often, working in that industry was torture. Seeing people eat when you were hungry yourself, regularly dealing with irritating requests, _and_ the pay wasn’t that great. You had considered quitting recently, the thought of much more free time extremely tempting to you. In fact, it had been playing on your mind all day, and you were contemplating handing your notice in to your boss as you left.

 

But, 5 minutes before your shift ended, you felt as if that all changed.

 

A tall, dark haired man pushed the door open tentatively, peering around and noticing the lack of customers. He blushed a little upon realising this.

 

“Ah, sorry, are you closed? I swear the sign said open. Wow, I must be tired.” He rubbed his eyes, noticeably exhausted, and you were unable to stop the smile that appeared on your face. You shook your head, showing him the way to a vacant table.

 

“No, we’re still open. And don’t worry, I’m tired too. So, uh- what can I get you?” He scratched his head and gave you a meek smile. You took his silence as a time to take in his appearance properly; he had a tanned complexion and eyes that drew you in a little too easily. Damn. You noted that he was the most attractive man ever to walk in here… maybe you wouldn’t quit after all.

 

“Could I sit with you at the bar? I just need some water.” You nodded, not taking much notice of any significance to his question, and took his menu back. You walked behind the bar once again, and kicked yourself mentally for being too stunned to speak.

 

‘Stop gesturing. Talk to the intimidatingly beautiful man.’ You steeled yourself, brainstorming for something, anything to say, but he got there first.

 

“Um, how has your day been?” You were taken aback at his question to say the least, since nobody really paid you any interest at work. Your first reaction was to ask him why he cared, but you thought, ‘No. Don’t build a barrier.’

 

So, you didn’t question why he cared about your day, or how you had never seen this beautiful man before, or why your heart was racing so fast. You just spoke about your day, telling him a pretty funny anecdote about a girl who had come in at midday, asked if the restaurant was McDonald’s, and left as soon as she was blatantly answered no. You felt yourself light up with joy when that gained a hearty laugh from him, and handed him his requested glass of water shyly. He thanked you and took a sip, before tilting his head, seemingly having an idea. You smiled politely as a signal for him to say what he wanted to, but you certainly weren’t anticipating the question that came next.

 

“Do you think we’re soulmates?” You nearly choked, as if you were the one sipping on water. He continued, “I-I know that sounds weird. And sudden. But, you know, are you feeling all-” You looked down at the floor meekly and answered for him.

 

“All funny inside. Yeah, I am. I think we might be.” He chuckled in relief, and it was your turn to blush as he shot you a smile. You felt brave, and so you leant forward and whispered to him.

 

“Actually, my shift just ended.”

 

A knowing smile was exchanged, and he reached out for your hand as you walked away from the bar. 

 

* * *

 

 You never stepped foot in that restaurant again, not even as a customer. Mingyu, you learnt his name was, took you to much nicer places to eat, or even cooked better food himself.

 

You quickly learnt that sometimes, change can be good. Especially if change is holding hands with your soulmate after quitting a shitty job. Yeah, change is great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! comments and kudos are much appreciated!!! <3


	8. chapter 8 ; jeon wonwoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! yet again im sorry for the slow updates hhh,, i have another series and Constant Headcanons i am suffering jdjdj,,, anyway pls enjoy some soft wonu!!

You woke up late, for your standards anyway, and sleepily got yourself up out of bed. You fixed yourself a hot drink as you contemplated what you would do with your day. It was a rare day off, free from stress, deadlines, or human contact. Perfect. You pondered going for a walk, maybe picking up some food, before you remembered your friend had told you about a new book shop opening not too far from you.

 

And so, you got dressed, wrapping up warmly in a turtleneck sweater and a fluffy jacket due to the harsh winter weather. You grabbed some money, your keys and other essentials before leaving the house, and you immediately noticed the snow falling. It wasn’t too heavy, fortunately, so you set out towards the quaint-sounding book shop.

 

As you walked into the shop, you were pleasantly surprised that it was warm, and it was all decorated nicely. You walked around some of the sections, perusing the different novels. You settled on one section without anybody standing there or blocking your way, and went to pick up a book, before disaster struck. You felt yourself touch a stranger’s hand, and you gasped, turning around.

 

“This must be the start of a cheesy romance novel, huh?” You met the eyes of the voice, reflexively retracting your hand. Damn, he was attractive. He had eyes like chocolate, and you figured if you looked into them for too long you might melt. He also had honey skin, smooth and flawless. You felt your cheeks heat up as he gazed back at you, a smile forming on his face. You looked back down at the book, picking it up as he gestured for you to do so, and he chuckled.

 

“I’ve- I’ve actually already read this.” He admitted, and you frowned slightly as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Why would he go to pick it up if he had already read it? It didn’t make sense.

 

You finally spoke your first words to him, realising the only explanation: “That good? Wow.” He bit his lip, shaking his head. Oh. What, then?

 

“Actually, I was drawn to you. Ah, that sounds weird, I’m sorry. I haven’t even introduced myself. I’m Wonwoo. Anyway, how do I say this… um, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a coffee or something?” Your eyes widened at his directness and you clutched the book to your chest, nodding before you could even give it a second thought. His eyes were boring into you again, and you attempted to talk, even despite your heart pounding heavily. You took a breath to try and speak. He raised an eyebrow, still looking at you. Okay. That’s your cue to speak.

 

“My name is Y/N, by the way. I have a feeling- I, um, I think you might be- uh, you know-” You stammered, completely humiliated and unable to say _it_. Luckily, he said it for you.

 

“Your soulmate?” You nodded, and he broke into a grin.

 

“I think so.”

 

“I think so, too.”

 

Your coffee date was sweet, and led to many more dates after. Winters were never as cold after that. Coffee isn’t the only thing to warm you up in the winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!! comments and kudos are v appreciated <3


End file.
